The present disclosure relates to a filter assembly including an inductor.
Filter assemblies are devices which remove noises and high frequencies from input signals of an applied power to provide the resultant input signals to a load. Such a filter assembly may include an inductor and a printed circuit board (PCB) on which various circuit components are mounted.
For example, the filter assembly may be used in electronic components of an electric vehicle, i.e., a charger or a low-voltage DC converter (LDC). In detail, the filter assembly may be a filter device disposed on a three-phase AC input terminal. Of cause, the filter assembly may be variously used in electrical devices including the inductor and the PCB in addition to the charger or the LDC.
In case of the filter assembly according to the related art, a structure for coupling the inductor to the PCB may be complicated.
In detail, the inductor is fixed to a base of the filter assembly through a separate fixing unit. A coil provided in the inductor is coupled to the PCB through a separate fixing member.
According to the assembly structure of the filter assembly, the separate fixing member for fixing the coil is needed. Since the coil is coupled to the PCB through the fixing member, the coil may be increased in length.
As a result, when the filter assembly is assembled, additional components may be needed, and the assembling process may be complicated to deteriorate assemblability. Also, costs required for assembling the filter assembly may be excessively increased.